civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Teborte (Town)
The Republic of Teborte is a city near the Zen Republic. Teborte serves as a major exporter of Lumber, and also has access to the sea trade off the coast of London. Teborte lies roughly 9.5 Kilometers south of the world center. It is known for its wood production, as well as its other trade, primarily in the form of its big industrial complex, the South Center Joint Stock Company. It also holds the North Zen Company in its Embassy Building History Initial History - November The Republic of Teborte was founded on the 12th of November in the year 2017 and was generally kept secret for several days. It was founded by someone called Edejs, who prior to its founding was the manager of lumber in the Zen Republic's capital. It was first settled in a birch and oak forest north of the Zen Capital and soon after its founding, walls were built to protect the town, as the province was soon beginning to gain rather large industries other than wood. The province so far has not seen any international conflict and primarily serves to produce materials for Zen soldiers. It is home to the South Center Joint Stock Company and the Zen Corperation, both founded as extensions of each other on the 17th of november, 2017. Rumors of plans for them to secede from the Zen Republic remained uncertain, until the creation of a railroad between it and the capital and the completion of the town's wall, where ties were renewed. Productive era - December Upon late November and the arrival of December, Teborte undergoes many improvements and begins to build outside of its walls, beginning with farms and a large mill. The town continues to remain neutral in conflicts, primarily due to connection problems, but it provides material goods when possible. The walls surrounding the town are also moderately improved and a new embassy made outside of the town as well as a Spudhist church. Reform - January Teborte sees its first assistance in a conflict with the Boywolfian occupation of the Zen Republic, and the unsuccessful treaty prior to that. After the occupation, and the absence of many people of the Zen Republic, Teborte secedes from the Zen Republic, planning to rejoin, but deciding to stay independent later that month. New Teborte - February Teborte joins the United Provinces of Civ after attending the conference regarding the creation of the nation. Teborte begins its project to create a new section of the town to be called New Teborte. The town also gains a new inhabitant on the 6th. With the completion of the initial buildings of New Teborte, Teborte focuses more on external affairs and the inhabitants participate in various conflicts occuring in late February. In addition, Teborte aquires unclaimed territory from the Zen Republic and Crete in an effort to prevent looting and preserve the towns. Teborte also has a new Spudhist church built in New Teborte, however it is later changed to a courthouse, with the church's construction planned for later. 10/11/17 - EDEJS of the Zen Republic moves North. 12/11/17 - Teborte is founded in the Zen Republic. 14/11/17 - Many defenses and walls are built to surround the town. 17/11/17 - South Center Trading Co. is founded. 17/11/17 - Teborte gains its first new inhabitant. 1/12/17 - Pinecliff University is built 4/12/17 - The farm house is moved to a new location, making room for a new town square in preparation for the Christmas season. 7/12/17 - North Zen Company occupies the Embassy building 11/12/17 - One Month Anniversary 12/12/17 - Teborte's Mill is made 23/12/17 - First Spudhist Church is made outside of the walls 8/1/18 - Teborte secedes from the Zen Republic, becoming the Independent State of Teborte. 2/2/18 - Teborte joins the United Provinces of Civ 5/2/18 - The Capitol of New Teborte is created 6/2/18 - Teborte gains its third inhabitant 26/2/18 - Teborte aquires land of abandoned towns after the towny territory glitch 27/2/18 - The new church of Spudhism is created, but later changed to a courthouse Economy The Economy of Teborte was at first largely based off of wood exports. However, soon it became home to various companies that allowed for further trade. It has a small farming industry and is a moderate exporter of sugar. The province holds one of the few ports of the Zen republic that lead to international waters, primarily waters shared by the country of London. Teborte boasts a very large quarry as well, producing large amounts of dirt and stone, in addition to its very large wood industry. Culture Being a fairly new province in the Zen Republic, its culture doesn't differ much from its capital region in the south. A few things that distinguish Teborte's culture is the majority of the residents are Methodists and Spudhists. The first Spudhist Church is built on December 23rd, 2017 outside of the city walls.Category:Towns